Hatter's Chocolate Covered Secret
by Just Spike
Summary: /OUT-DATED/ Written in 2009 / I Luv Halloween fanfic Stupid title I know. Anyway.Hatter has a big secret, but when Mr. Kitty finds out. What will she do? HatterocXDevil Lad  & Slight HatterXMr.KittyRatin just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh c'mon! Take your shirt off already!" A certain 'Peeping Tom Cat' was practically yelling. He was getting more & more annoyed the more his 'victim' didn't take off anything. He was kneeling looking threw a window, hidden in some rose bushes. The mulch area was leaving traces of dirt on his outfit (A/N:I can't think of a better word P)

His eyes were practically glued to the window, & his hands placed next to him for support. _"C'mon...c'mon!" _Thought the hidden 'perv'.

Threw the window sat a raven-haired girl on a full size bed. The black sheets on the bed were unmade, & there were pillows everywhere. She looked as though she was drawing. She was sitting in a 'W' position, leaning forward, one hand on a piece of paper, other hand holding a pencil. She was humming a tune of some sort. "Oh I can't waite to see him again!" The girl said finishing her humming. She got off her bed & threw the pencil on her crowded floor. She stretched making her nightshirt go up an inch revealing nicely shaped thighs.

A drip of drool was rolling down the corner of the peeper's mouth.

"I hope he likes my costume!" Said the girl thinking aloud. She ran over to the closet located on the far left wall of her room. "I should get ready, I don't want to be late."

"HA!" The girl's watcher yelled, jumping up with exciment. "FINALLY!" He yelled, doing a touch down dance. He suddenly realized what he was doing was one: Stupid Looking. & two: Revealing himself. "shit" He whispered popping back down almost immediately.

The girl of coarse heard this & turned around quickly. "AHA!" She said pointing at the window. There was nothing outside her window, except two cat ears popping up.

She walked over still pointing. Realizing who it was from the ears, She opened the window calmly & sat on the sill. "Busted" She said mockingly, her green eyes looking down at the boy, whom was now curled up in a ball.

"Get up Mr. Kitty." She said kicking him. Mr. Kitty cautiously got up holding his now bruised stomach. "I deserved that" He said with a hint of pain his voice, lifting himself up on the sill to sit next to the girl. The girl calmly turned her head & looked at the orange suited boy, "You gotta stop doing that. It's getting pretty annoying."

"Ah one more time wouldn't hurt" Replied Mr. Kitty holding up a finger. The girl held up a fist, and punched the boy in his aching stomach, causing him to fall backwards into the house. The girl turned around & smirked at the boy on the floor.

"Okay, maybe it will hurt."

Mr. Kitty got up again & sat next to the girl again. But with more distance. The girl was giggling at her friend.

"So whose the guy?"

The girl nearly jumped at that question. "Wha…What guy?" She asked wide-eyed trying to hide her embarrassment.

"The one who'll like your costume…or you hope likes your costume."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"C'mon Hatter, I'm not THAT stupid."

The girl turned her head, "No one calls me Hatter anymore Kitty."

"I do."

Hatter groaned.

"So who is it?"

"No one Kitty."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious!"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah right, I can't trust you."

"I knew it."

"Knew what!?"

"It's me."

"WHAT!?" Hatter said grossed out. She felt like she was about to hurl at the thought of her liking Mr. Kitty. "Yeah, your totally turned on by me. I have a personality that ladies just can't resist."

"Ew! You're a cow!" Hatter replied punching the annoying boy's arm.

"Ouch! Fine…is it…Finch? Oh my god. You like Finch!?" Mr. Kitty said jumping to conclusions. He jumped off the sill & onto Hatter's unmade bed. "Get off of my bed! Who knows where you've been!"

"So you do." Mr. Kitty said slyly. "No I don't!"

"Pig Pig, then."

"No one likes him cheese ball."

Mr. Kitty was thinking really hard, _"Who could she like? Who?" _Suddenly it hit him like a rock. "Devil Lad!" Mr. Kitty practically yelled jumping up again.

Hatter sighed with her head down, thinking of an excuse. "I KNEW IT!" Mr. Kitty yelled repeatedly dancing around the messy room. "Yeah so what if I like him."

Mr. Kitty stopped hisx dance & sat back down next to the girl. "Don't worry Hatter." Hatter turned to look at the boy. "Your secret is safe with me." Hatter sighed in relief. "& Finch, & Pig Pig."

"What! You can't tell them!" Hatter yelled. But it was no use. The cat was already out the window & running down the street. Hatter sighed miserably. "What am I going to do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the new chap kiddies! actually..I wrote this so long ago..I'm just lazy. So srry!!! Please R&R!!! I'm typing the new chap now & it'll deffinatly be better. :]

Actually I think everyone is a bit OOC so srry about that D: I'll try to not do that next chap...& Hatter's over dramaticness....she is a grl....*cough*

___________________________

"Guys, Guys!" Mr. Kitty yelled running up to his two friends standing at the corner. He ran up to them panting for air. Pig Pig & Finch waiting impatiently, "What?" Pig Pig said taping his foot. Mr. Kitty still catching his breath motioned to hold on one second. After waiting 5 seconds. "Hatter!" Mr. Kitty yelled.

"Yeah Hatter…what about her?" Finch asked tilting his head.

"She…she…" Mr. Kitty stuttered. Still taking in air. Finch was getting annoyed at the slowness of his friend. "What!?" Pig Pig yelled.

"Hatter…she…" Mr. Kitty took a breath & calmed down. "You'll never guess who she likes." Mr. Kitty said, finally calm & breathing normally. "Do we care?" Finch asked grabbing his pillow case of the ground. "Oh yes you do." Mr. Kitty said wrapping an arm around Finch's neck. "Don't touch me, who knows where you've been." Mr. Kitty thought of the coincidental statement about where he's been for a moment. "Don't touch me I said" Finch said whacking the boy. Snapping out of his deep thought Mr. Kitty said. "Devil Lad!"

"huh?" Was all Mr. Kitty got out of the two.

"Devil Lad! Hatter likes Devil Lad!"

"Whoa." Finch said. Still keeping his cool. "What the heck?" Pig Pig asked. "How can she like" Pig Pig shuttered at the name, "Devil Lad." He continued. "What's there to like anyway?" Finch asked. "He's a total secret, it's like liking some random stranger from the street." Finch said.

Mr. Kitty nodded. "Here he comes." Pig Pig said pointing at the masked boy walking down the street holding his pillow case. "Hey Devil Lad wassup?" Mr. Kitty asked Devil Lad, who was standing next to him. "Who are we missing?" Devil Lad asked in return. "Hatter." Devil Lad nodded.

"She's always late." Finch stated. Devil Lad nodded again. "Should we start without her then?" Devil Lad asked turning to Finch. Mr. Kitty was almost at the point of ripping his head off. "No Way! You should stay & waite for your girlfriend!" Mr. Kitty yelled. Everyone was silent. Devil Lad turned calmly to face Mr. Kitty.

"Hm?" Devil Lad responded cocking his head to the side.

"Hatter your girlfriend" Mr. Kitty teased.

"Hm… I didn't know we were going out."

Mr. Kitty just stood there nodding with a smile on his face. Devil Lad turned back to Finch, but half way on the turn, he suddenly whipped back around punching Mr. Kitty in the stomach. "OUCH! That's the second time that's happened today!" Mr. Kitty yelled holding his throbbing stomach tightly.

"You deserve it." Devil Lad calmly stated.

Hatter was walking nervously to the group. Wearing a top hat, plaid mini skirt, button down mini-dress jacket, knee socks & marry-janes.

"Hi guys." Hatter said with her head down trying not to look at any of them.

"Your late." Devil Lad said. Hatter gasped at his voice not knowing he was there. Devil Lad cocked his head to the side again. Mr. Kitty walked over between the two & wrapped his arms around their necks. Both of the two hostages said in unison, "Hey don't touch me, who knows where you've been."

Mr. Kitty rolled his eyes getting used to that complaint.

"No kissing till' after we gets our candy. Got it?" Mr. Kitty asked in a mocking voice. Hatter squirmed a little, feeling too uncomfortable in her state.

Devil Lad punched the cat like kid once more, making Hatter giggle, No matter how distressed she could be seeing Mr. Kitty get hurt always made her smile. "Can we go now?" Asked Pig Pig in a very annoyed voice. Hatter nodded & ran up to Finch far far away from Mr. Kitty. "You okay?" Finch asked noticing his friend's weird behavior. Hatter lifted her head to look at the masked boy she breathed in & then sighed her warm breath heating her throat. "Yea…" She said quietly trying to hide the worry but failing sadly. Finch walked farther ahead to get away from the group motioning Hatter to follow. "More thinking space." Finch stated lifting a finger in the air & poking Hatter's forehead.

Hatter smiled. "Now. what's wrong?" Asked Finch looking at Hatter contently. Hatter didn't reply just look down at her moving feet. Finch noticed & decided not to ask her anymore, but try from a different approach. Finch never really cared for his friends ever, so what? They got life's & issues. Well so did he. But seeing Hatter like this made him care somehow. It wasn't that he liked Hatter. No, never. She was a girl. Just a girl. But why did he care so much? Hatter sighed once more, & then silence. It was am awkward silence between the two. Finch decided to try again, "Devil Lad huh?". Hatter gasped, trying to play it cool. But she freaked out, almost screaming. "WHAT!?..I mean..What?..What are you talking about?" Hatter asked. Finch smiled under his mask, Hatter was terrible at lying.

"Mr. Kitty told me…no duh." Finch said, making Hatter lift her head. She felt like running to Mr. Kitty & killing him, how dare he tell! Finch smiled more, seeing the emotions going threw Hatter. Angry, Sad, Upset, Worried, & angry again.

"I don't see why your upset." Finch said, scratching his head calmly still focusing his gaze on the clearly upset Hatter. Hatter lifted her head up, tears rolling down her cheeks. They were small innocent stressed tears. But they were still tears. "What am I going to do Finchy?" Hatter asked worried, her voice shaky. Obviously to her, this was no light matter. Finch inwardly groaned, girls. Everything's always a big deal no matter the problem. How stupid. Finch began to wish Mr. Kitty hadn't told him. Finch looked at Hatter more, not wanting to talk, it felt like too much effort at this point. Forcing words out of his mask-covered lips he calmly, sullenly stated, "Just ignore it." Hatter tilted her head, "Wha'?" she asked confused as hell. She grew up like any other kid in her town, & as a girl knew not to avoid the issue. Especially when the issue was a boy, she wasn't sure why. If it was just that she & every other girl in the world liked the drama, or if it was just easier. But maybe Finch was making sense. Avoiding it.

"Hatter, if you just ignore this issue. Act like you have no idea what's going on. Like Devil Lad, It'll go away. Soon Mr. Kitty will get bored about stressing something no one is admitting too." Finch explained things so oddly. Finger on nose hand on chin. It was quite cute in Hatter's eyes, though many would beg to differ. Hatter nodded her head beginning to cheer up, a smirk plastered on her pale face. It was genius, but honestly she felt stupid & childish for not thinking of it, & making it such a big issue than actually is.

The two tweens slowed down to join the rest of the group. Hatter smiling so innocently.

"So. What's the plan?" Devil Lad asked in a monotone voice, Hatter jumped a bit hearing his low voice again. The plan? She freaked. Did he here her conversation with Finch? She was ready to rip her head off with embarrassment; so many emotions going threw her head. Breaking her silent meltdown, Finch explained the "Plan"; "First, we'll hit the Cul-de-sac, then we'll swing around & get the trailer park. I have a feeling tonight's gonna be good."

Hatter blushed more, hoping she didn't make a scene. Mumbling to herself repeatedly; _Just Ignore It, Just Ignore It. _

This would be harder than she thought. God she was such a girl sometimes! Hatter walked slower, tripping over her feet sometimes. Sighing every now and then. She felt sick, a knot being tied deep in her stomach sourly. Grabbing it tightly, & also trying to hold her now heavy bag, going up to each house & bitterly repeating the words; "Trick or Treat." The night was still young, they had only been Trick Or Treating for an hour, & Hatter was already tired. She moaned quietly to herself, while the boys being boys ignored it. Except the occasional glance from Devil Lad, which received a sudden gasp. Hatter was invisible. Odd. Normally she was out there. Maybe it was just her, maybe she was just so absorbed with this little issue, she felt ignored. Maybe she felt that she indeed needed more attention, after all she is the one with the problem! Why not pay attention to her?

Bringing herself back to reality, Hatter found herself a few blocks back from the boys running to catch up.

OOOOOOOooooOOOOOOO

Devil Lad kept glancing back at the zoned out Hatter. Turning around again to find she was no where in sight he whispered to Finch curiously; "Hey man…Is Hatter you know…OK?" Finch turned his head but continued walking long side with Devil Lad. Devil lad continued in whisper "She's been kinda…out of it ya' know?" Finch smirked under his white pasty mask. Of coarse he knew why she was like this. But decided to make it more interesting. Besides being a good friend wouldn't tell anything, being a great friend would make life extremely difficult. So that was that, lets make this night even more fun. Finch calmly stated not loosing step once; "She's been bit by a vampire thing" Silence. Devil Lad just stared awkwardly almost burning threw Finch's mask, was he serious? Finch was trying not too laugh. This was amusing, not only because Devil Lad would believe it, but it was also amusing because everyone would believe it. Normally Finch wasn't one to start drama or rumors or do anything involving people.

But he felt different tonight; maybe he just had too much exposure of intoxicating fumes from his rotting parents sitting nicely dressed at his dining table waiting to be served birthday cake or something of the sort. He wasn't completely sure. Devil Lad sighed, "What does that have to do with her being all spacey & weird?"

Finch thought fast making up a random fact he saw in an old horror movie, "She's going threw the transformation." Devil Lad smiled under his mask, Finch couldn't be serious this was just weird, & if it is true how could Finch know? Putting his thoughts to verbal use Devil Lad asked curiously, "Transformation huh? …How do you know she got bit by a vampire anyway?" Finch calmly replied, "Because she tells me everything" A sly smile appeared on his face invisible to the world but you could feel it. "What's with that grin?" Devil Lad asked very confused & semi worried. Does Hatter really discuss everything with Finch? How odd.


End file.
